Brightstar
' Brightstar: '''golden yellow tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws. History Brightkit was born to Goldenfeather and Volestripe and her sister was, Sunkit. When they became apprentices, Brightkit wanted to be a warrior, while her sister wanted to be the medicine cat apprentice of, Thrushwing. Brightpaw's mentor was Duststorm and she was a fast learner as an apprentice. She quickly became a warrior and her name was Brightfur, but when she became a warrior, she fell in love with a ShadowClan cat named Brackenclaw. They both confessed their love for each other at a Gathering and they began to see each other. One day, Redstar, the StormClan leader had to appoint a new deputy because Birchwhisker died of greencough. Everyone thought that Brightfur was the obvious choice for being deputy, and Redstar did make her deputy. But then her clanmates started to notice she was getting quite plump, and she soon realised, she was going to have kits. When she told Brackenclaw he was overjoyed and told her that he could stay in ThunderClan with her, but she disagreed. She told him that they must go on with their lives. Not a long time afterwards, Brightfur was on a patrol when they heard yowling and they saw Mousetail, Fawnfur, and Brackenclaw out on a patrol trying to fight off a badger. Brightfur and her patrol helped them with fighting the badger, but Brightfur watched in horror as Brackenclaw was picked up by the badger and was thrown and hit a tree. Brightfur ran over to him and he was barely alive. He told her that he would always love her and their kits, no matter what, and he died. After the badger fight, Brightfur was torn because of Brackenclaw's death. One day she went out in the woods and gave birth to her kits alone, she had a tom and a she-cat, she named them Amberkit and Runningkit. When she snuck her kits back into the clan, she asked Moonlight if she could mother them for her, at first she was wary about it because her mate was Eagleswoop, but she told her that she'd tell him about it. No one even realised that she had kits at all, and she made herself the leader of StormClan once Redstar died. She watched her kits grow up and she knew that she had to tell them the truth about their parents. So one day, she got Eagleswoop and Moonlight to talk to Runngswift and Amberheart to tell them the truth. At first they got mad at all of them, but then started to forgive them after a while. Amberheart told Brightstar that she understood the reason why that she kept it a secret and one day, Brightstar took Amberheart and Runningswift to the Moonstone to show them to their father. When they went to StarClan they did in fact see Brackenclaw, and he told Brightstar that their kits were beautiful and that they were so proud of them. When Brightstar died, her deputy, Riverpelt, became leader and Amberheart became deputy. 'Brightstar's nine lives' 1. Volestripe: gift of courage. 2. [[Goldenfeather|'Goldenfeather']]: gift of love, use it towards her clan, like a mother for her kits. 3. Whirlpaw: gift of hope, never give up. 4. [[Sunspirit|'Sunspirit']]: gift of generousness, use it to help cats in need. 5. [[Birchwhisker|'Birchwhisker']]: gift of bravery, use it wisely in battle. 6. Sweetheart: gift of strength. 7. Thrushwing: gift of confidence. 8. [[Quickstep|'Quickstep']]: gift of speed/endurance. 9. [[Redstar|'Redstar''']]: gift of determination, use it wisely. =